This STTR (Phase 1) project begins the translation of untapped scientific findings into an improved software tool for teaching children with autism spectrum disorders and other disabilities. The project evaluates a package to train teachers to use software called the Pivotal Skills Trainer and examines whether doing so improves preschoolers' functional communication skills both on- and off-computer. A major feature of the children's computer lessons is that they are linked to the best of today's evidence-based curricula and intervention practices. The children's lessons are unique because (a) they maximize motivation for learning by using high-interest videos as rewards and instructional cues, access to which may be self-determined; (b) they enhance attention to complex instructional cues by structuring interactive involvement with classes and components of cues and by encouraging fluent category learning; and (c) they foster independence and spontaneity by teaching self-initiated socialization routines for engaging others about computer lessons learned. The Specific Aims of the project seek a compelling initial demonstration of the effectiveness, efficiency, and desirability of the software product and its user training package. Aim 1 is to evaluate the teachers' training and their satisfaction in using the Pivotal Skills Trainer (with pretest-posttest designs and consumer satisfaction surveys). Aim 2 is to verify that teacher's use of the Pivotal Skills Trainer improves children's skill sets (with multiple baseline and alternating treatments designs). Aim 3 examines the commercial potential of the Pivotal Skills Trainer (with independent consultations and critiques). In Phase II, the evaluation of a refined and expanded product and training package will include the schools, clinics, and homes that currently use the company's principal software title. [unreadable] [unreadable]